Gem-Head
by The StoryBook Tree
Summary: Buncle Adeptuse is carbuncle. There's no way around that. A rare breed of monster with a few special powers of their own. He just got to the human world through the interspecies exchange program but after a failed attempt by an orc gang to hold up a manga shop, buncle is thrown into the world of Mon and the girls in it under Smith. Oh, this is going to be fun.


**Hey guys, I'm back with another monster musume story and this one is a legitimate story. I'm bringing in another anthropomorphosized mythological creature thats really underdeveloped as a whole. The Carbuncle. Enough said. I don't own monster musume or any of its holdings or affiliates.**

* * *

Buncle stepped off the transport with his cylindrical bag. The transfer had been soothe but there was something about it that made him uncomfortable.

"Maybe it was the lack of any of my kind on there?" he thought. An oni, ogre, zombie, kitsune, harpy,and a few more he didn't really remember. He was listening to music.  
He'd taken a shining to human music and bought a Walkman with some music he enjoyed. Unfortunately, He'd had a very similar problem with many other monsters and humans.  
They all stared at him when they saw the giant gem imbedded in his forehead. His was about 6 inches tall and 4 inches across and changed colors with his mood. Above that was a singular horn, but that wasn't as unusual since ogres had a very similar horn. He had a small and rounded black nose that seemed almost dog-like. His ears came out wide from the sides of his head with patches of fur on the outside. He had blue eyes and his hair color was a natural silver. Unusual for humans, not so for carbuncles.  
His teeth were naturally sharper and he had slightly longer canines. Carbuncles were omnivores but these features hinted at a carnivorous past. His skin was relatively pale but some sunlight here in the human world might help that. His fingernails were pointed like claws. He'd have to trim them. He swished his foxlike tail. Other than all of this, he looked relatively human. He sighed and went down the steps off the transfer.

There were many monsters here of all different varieties. He started walking forward and a harpy flew directly infront of him nearly knocking him flat on his back.

"You can't catch me!" She sang.

Buncle took a step back as another one flew by at higher velocity.

"Come on sis, the agent is waiting!" She screamed after the first one.

Buncle could have smiled, but he had a lot more on his mind.

He went over to the check in counter by the far exit. A human lady was typing on a computer. She had her hair tied back and had glasses. She wore transfer employee uniform.  
She looked up at him and her intense expression melted away. She'd already become entranced by the gem on his forehead. Buncle rolled his eyes and made the gem flash brightly like a camera. The lady rubbed her eyes. She suddenly looked very tired.

"Yes, may I help you?" She asked, rubbing the sleep from her eye.

"Yes, I'd like to sign in to move past the entrance gate." Buncle replied.

She looked surprised for a moment then reached onto the counter and gave him a sheet of paper. "Yes, ofcourse. Just fill out this sheet and turn it into this rack."  
She pointed to a stack of papers on a small plastic rack.

"Thank you." He said as he took the paper and a complimentary ballpoint pen to go find a bench. It took him about 5 minutes to find an empty bench, upon which he sat and filled out the form.

Name: Buncle Adeptuse

Age: 22

Species: Carbuncle

Reason for transfer: Interspecies exchange program offer.

And a few more pointless questions like this. He was halfway done when a lamia came up and sat(?) on the bench next to him. She had a long tail that was a deep purple shade as the scales were concerned and she had a vulptuitous body above the waistline with a dark tan. Her hair style was interesting as it was reminiscent of king cobras here in the human realm. Buncle had done some reading in the months leading up to the transfer. Her eyes were a deep violet hugh and her fangs were obviously visible as they poked through her mouth over her bottom lip. She started filling out her own form.

"Hello." She said to buncle. "My name is Sana. Who are you? I've never seen one of your kind of monster before. Are you related to ogres?"

Buncle was used to these types of questions, afterall, carbuncles were a rare breed. In his homeland, their numbers were below 50 million. "My names Buncle. I'm a carbuncle. And no, I'm not related to ogres. The horn's a bit misleading I guess." He tapped his singular spike emerging from his skull. "We're a pretty rare monster,  
so that might be why you've never seen us."

"Buncle?" She continued writing on her paper. "Isn't that a little redundant being a carbuncle?" She asked as politely as possible.

"Its a popular name for my kind. Is Conda or Ia redundant names for lamia?"

"Fair point." She softly hissed.

She looked up at him for the first time. She saw his gem and her eyes widened. She began to sway, and this would be making quite the scene if people were watching considering the size of her breasts. Only slightly larger than average for lamia apparently. Buncle could have stared hypnotically in return, he blushed slightly at the thought and he touched her shoulder to bring her out of her trance.

"Woah. That gem... It just pulled me in..." She said apologetically.

"It's fine. It happens a lot. Well, I think I'm going to go turn this in..." He stood up then tripped when he realized that sana had wrapped her tail around his ankles.

"Oh I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!" She helped him up. She brushed her hair back with one hand and handed buncle a slip of paper. "Feel free to call me of you want someone to talk to. I'm new here too." She winked. Buncle couldn't help but smile a bit as he brushed the dust off himself and waved goodbye to sana. He put the slip of paper in his pocket and went up the the counter. He put the paper in the rack and took a ticket to tell him who his agent would be.

"Ms. Smith..." He mumbled to himself. He read the phone number and stuffed the ticket into his pocket with sanas phone-number. Buncle walked through the entrance gate.  
He was in what appeared to be a mall. There were stands of humans and monsters selling trinkets and food from their native lands. He carried his bag over his shoulder.  
He was fit and muscular but it was hard to maintain his body like that. He routinely exercised or he'd be a bit pudgy like a nuetered animal. Something he was not. He felt an urge from his bladder and discovered that he hadn't used the restroom in 3 days. That number may seem staggering for humans, but carbuncles evolved to hold their urine for longer so predators couldn't follow the urine patches to their location. He looked for a restroom sign through the crowds and nudged his way through the people and monsters to get there.

After relieving himself, buncle washed his hands and left the surprisingly clean and well-kept bathroom. His ear picked up on something when he left. His left ear shot up as he heard an off conversation to a hall over to his left. He walked over and approached the conversation. There was a male cyclops, troll, and a human cornering a human girl. She looked like a fresh high-school graduate in age and was fearful but in a cold way. Buncle didn't want to rush in unnecessarily and leaned against a wall casually and listened.

"So security isn't here to protect you this time you little bitch." The human said. He was large and had a shaved head.

"You're ours this time, sweet skin." The cyclops said.

"Go to hell!" The girl said.

Buncle had heard enough. He made up his mind that this was far from benign and walked over there. The human male smiled and walked up to the gurl. He put his hands around her throat.

"Hey!" Buncle shouted. All three of the men about-faced to see buncle.

"Get lost, this hasn't got anything to do with you." The troll said.

"It does now because that doesn't really look right to me." Buncle rebuttled. He was never good at those. Nor was he a fighter. He could but it was a rare occurance for him. He had a better trick that carbuncles had instead. The troll and cyclops approached him together. Buncle smirked. They had no idea what he could do. He flashed his gem brightly and both of them covered their eyes screaming. When they took their hands off their eyes they screamed again.

"I'm blind!" They screamed in sinc.

Buncle smiled, if only a little sadistically. The human male got behind the girl and put his arm around her thoat. Buncle blinked hard for the girl, hoping she'd picked up his message. She did and closed her eyes. Her captor was not so observant and when buncle flashed him, he went blind. The effect was temporary. For it to be permanent,  
buncle would have to be point blank to make it permanent with all his effort. The man screamed about his blindness and the girl ran to buncle. She thanked him and hugged him. She then proceded to run back to the crowds.

Part of buncle wanted to break the want-to-be rapists jaws but he restrained himself. They'd be blind for 3 days. Maybe that'd be punishment enough. He shrugged and went back out of the side path. It took him 15 minutes to find the exit to the building. He found a bench to sit down next to a human woman who had an attractive build with sunglasses and a professional looking black suit. She had long black hair coming down over her shoulders. Buncle pulled out the phone number ticket and called the number. The woman next to him answered the phone. Buncle looked slowly over at the woman.

"Hey, sweetheart." She said through the reciever and to his face.

"Well, now that you're here, all you have to do is give me the paperwork with your accepted caregivers name and we can get started."

Buncle nodded and looked through his bag. His eyes went wide and he facepalmed. He'd forgotten it back at home.

"Forgot it? Well, thats fine. It'll just take longer. Go in there, get a map of the city and meet me in the central part around noon. It's 10:19. I'll have your name and I'll get you there. Go get aquainted with human society until then.' Smith handed him a card. "This card will cover transport and food costs while you're here. See you at noon." She finished. She got up and walked away.

It was 11:15 and Buncle had made his way to a store for the japanese picture books called manga. They had Chajen back at his home. Apparently they were very similar.  
Buncle opened one about this boy and a girl with magic phones that predicted the future and they had to kill the othe people with magic phones or be killed by them. He was getting into it when the guns started going off. He dived for the ground.

Through a megaphone came "We are the Interspecies liberation pioneer coalition for orcs! And definitely not those other orc guys even though we want the same thing!"

The orcs rounded all of them up into a corner and 3 of them kept them under control while the fourth made demands. 30 minutes went by and the orc with the megaphone was still shouting nonsense. All buncle needed was a minor distraction and he could flash them. His prayers were answered in 15 seconds when the orc shot into the cieling and a red-haired girl in goggles dived out.

"Missed me this time!" She shouted at the orcs. This drew their attention off the hostages and buncle siezed his chance. He ran up behind one of the distracted orc captors and headbutted him in the back of the skull with his horn. He had a large bruise on the back of his skull and he was out. Apparently orc skulls were very strong. This commotion brought another one of their attention towards him and he flashed him. The orc started screaming about his blindness and buncle shattered his piglike snout.  
Someone in huge armor breached the wall and took out the third. The red haired girl from before was hacing an active fight with the lead orc. Apparently he could fight.  
Buncle shouted "screw it" in his mind and charged horn first into the orc. It pierced his chest region and launched him against the window. A sniper round then went through him and he went down.

The armored person came up to him and took their helmet off. It was an ogre. A female ogre. "Hey! You fight good!" She said in a complimentary way.

"Thanks." Buncle said, rubbing the back of his neck awkwardly.

The red haired girl looked human but something was off. She patted him on the back. "Yeah. Thanks there."

Buncle was about to respond when of all people, Ms. Smith came through the front door. "Well played, buncle. I think instead of getting you to the caregiver, I have something better for you to do..."

* * *

 **Hey guys, hope you liked it. Follow and favorite if you did and tell me what you thought in the reviews. Thanks guys. I think i'm out.**


End file.
